1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to devices and methods for preventing fluids from leaking into the soil surrounding underground fluid holding tanks, and more particularly to a watertight sump shield assembly that prevents water from leaking into a containment sump associated with underground fuel tanks. Therefore, in the event that the fill pipes to the underground tank leak fuel into the containment sump, water will not mix with the fuel and create a hazardous waste.
2. Description of the Background Art
Prevention of soil and groundwater contamination is an important consideration in connection with underground tanks that are periodically emptied and refilled with toxic and/or flammable fluids. A source of potential contamination is a spill or leak from the tank "fill pipe" into the ground. As a result, underground tanks are typically fitted with a containment sump that collects fluids that have leaked from the fill pipe and prevents them from flowing into the surrounding soil. Sensors and alarms are also typically provided as an alert to such a condition.
A problem, however, is that existing spill collectors and sump covers do not provide a seal strong enough to prevent water from entering the containment sump. Therefore, entry of water into the containment sump is often erroneously sensed as a system leakage of a hazardous material. In addition, if water mixes with fuel that is present in the containment sump, a further hazardous condition will result. Accordingly, there is a need for a fuel storage tank containment sump shield assembly that provides a watertight seal which prevents water from entering the containment sump found on underground fuel tanks.